


Инь Ян; продолжение истории.

by Jackycat



Category: A計劃 | Project A (Movies), Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jackie Chan - Freeform, M/M, Police, old china, yuen biao
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: Cуперинтендант Чан, по решению совета адмиральства, лишен одного из районов, за безопасность которых отвечал. На его место, благодаря рекомендациям капитана Чи, был назначен Дракон Ма Йи Лунг – старший сержант береговой охраны. Дракон с готовностью принялся за исполнение своих новых обязанностей. Однако вскоре обнаружилось, что, кроме, собственно, борьбы с беспорядками, бравому сержанту надо противостоять крупной бандитской группировке.
Relationships: Ma Yue Lung/Hong Tin-Tzu
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к фику "Инь Ян" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082574/chapters/55217260. Написано по мотивам второй части известного и многими любимого боевика с Джеки в главной роли: Проект А 2.  
> В самом фильме нет ни малейшего упоминания о чопорном и жутко обаятельном инспекторе Хонге Тин Чи, а зря. Просто необходимо прояснить покрытые мраком подробности, которые режиссер попытался оставить за кадром.

Велев притормозить у невысокого здания на окраине города Лонгйян, Дракон вылез из крытого экипажа и расплатился. Оставив за спиной все еще, не смотря на поздний час, шумную улицу, молодой человек спешно поднялся на второй этаж, безотчетно постучав, отворил дверь и вошел в квартиру. Метким броском закинув свою фуражку на крючок вешалки в прихожей, Ма Йи Лунг направился прямиком в кухню, откуда, к его привычному сожалению, не веяло ничем съестным.

\- Здравствуй, - проговорил он, кивнув в проем дверей гостиной и улыбнувшись в ответ на приветливую улыбку хозяина.

Хонг Тин Чи, аккуратно свернув газету, которую читал до появления Дракона, положил ее на журнальный стол и, поднявшись с кресла, не спеша прошел к кухне вслед за гостем.

\- В плане еды у тебя, как обычно, глухо и пусто, - проговорил Ма Йи Лунг, деловито обыскивая кухонные шкафчики.

Встав на колени, Дракон обшарил нижние полки и выволок из дальнего угла забытую банку консервированной фасоли. Он поднялся и продемонстрировал находку Чи, прислонившемуся к дверному косяку и безразлично наблюдающему за ходом инспекции.

\- Ты же знаешь: я предпочитаю рестораны возне со сковородками, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Не удивительно, что в этой квартире не заводятся мыши: они боятся обречь себя на голодную смерть.

\- По-моему, в этом есть свои плюсы, – усмехнулся Чи.

\- Ты до невозможности изнежен - вот настоящая причина отсутствия еды! - заключил Дракон. - Признай, что я прав!

Оставив сиротскую консервную банку на столе, он вышел в прихожую.

\- А я, между прочим, это предвидел, - эхом донеслись до Хонга слова с лестничного пролета. – И благодаря мне нам обоим не придется голодать до утра.

Ма Йи Лунг появился в кухне, таща с собой две плетеные корзины, переполненные разнообразной снедью. Оживившийся при виде съестных припасов Чи подхватил одну из корзин и, опустив на стол, принялся сосредоточенно в ней рыться.

\- О! Я думал, ты прихватишь что-нибудь действительно стоящее, вроде копченых свиных ребрышек, - недовольно протянул он, - а тут одни овощи!

\- Кому не по вкусу овощи, будет ждать до завтра, пока не откроются рестораны! – Дракон вытащил из второй поклажи бутылку рисовой водки и соевый соус. – Ну-ка, доставай кастрюлю и готовь примус!

\- Быть изнеженным очень удобно, - сказал Хонг немного погодя, наблюдая, как Ма Йи Лунг, сбросивший свой морской китель, живо крошил капусту, чтобы отправить ее в глубокую сковороду, где, купаясь в растопленном сале и громко шкварча, жарился лук и тонко нарезанная репа. - Особенно, если есть такая заботливая и умелая женушка, как у меня.

\- Жаль, я не могу похвастаться тем же, - парировал Дракон, всыпая в сковороду капусту. – Обыкновенно, когда разговор заходит о супружеских добродетелях, вспоминая, какими трапезами привечаешь меня ты, я прикусываю язык.

\- И правильно делаешь. Упоминание достоинств, вроде седьмой ступени в кунг-фу или одноглазого змея длиной почти в шесть цуней*, вызовет множество неприятных вопросов, - вооружившись палочками, Хонг ловко выудил из дымящегося варева кусок репы, подул и отправил в рот, настойчиво не замечая укоризненного взгляда Ма Йи Лунга.

\- Соли мало и перец бы не помешал, - пошарив в шкафчике, он извлек оттуда пару туго завязанных мешочков, которые остались после одной из предшествующих продовольственных компаний Дракона, со знанием дела припорошил все специями, перемешал, попробовал и одобрительно кивнул: - Вот! Теперь то, что надо.

Ма Йи Лунг, обреченно вздохнув, возвел глаза к потолку.

За едой Чи, который, хоть и предпочитал ресторанные яства, на обыкновенные тушеные овощи набросился как голодный тигр, делился с Драконом результатами нового расследования, которое недавно завершил. Ма Йи Лунг молча слушал и кивал, пока Хонг внезапно не прервал повествование и, сосредоточенно глядя на собеседника, не спросил:

\- Что случилось?

Дракон удивленно моргнул.

\- Ты рассеян, слушаешь меня вполуха, не спрашиваешь о подробностях моего дела. Все потому, что твои мысли заняты чем-то другим, – пояснил Хонг, жестикулируя палочками. - Не так ли?

Ма Йи Лунг вздохнул и задумчиво проговорил:

\- Меня действительно кое-что беспокоит.

\- Рассказывай. – Чи опустил куайцзы* в пустую чашку.

\- Нечего пока рассказывать. – Дракон отвел взгляд, машинально вороша палочками остатки капусты. - Мне предложили взять на себя ответственность за порядок в районе Сайван.

\- С чего это вдруг? – удивился Чи. – Ты же не полицейский!

\- Вот именно.

\- В комиссариате Гонконга перевелись квалифицированные сотрудники? - вопрос был задан с нескрываемой издевкой, и Дракон поднял глаза. Он всегда чувствовал, что Хонг, направленный по долгу службы в провинцию Фуджиан, подсознательно желал, чтобы весь Гонконг скорбел о его переводе.

\- Выясни это у капитана Чи, - посоветовал Ма Йи Лунг, которого порой очень нервировало завышенное самомнение приятеля. – Призвать меня к исполнению обязанностей суперинтенданта - его затея.

\- Неужели?

\- Именно так.

\- Не иначе, как мой дорогой дядюшка к тебе благоволит, - усмехнулся Хонг, вставая, чтобы уложить грязную посуду в лохань.

\- Это-то меня и настораживает.

\- Ну что ты? Его забота вполне понятна. Он убедился, что ты – серьезный молодой человек, который исправно - уже который год, - присматривает за его безалаберным племянничком, не давая тому путаться с кем попало, - проговорил Чи с ироничной серьезностью.

Он вытащил ведро, дабы отправиться к ближайшему колодцу за водой для посуды.

\- Нужно потребовать у капитана орден за такие заслуги, - отозвался Дракон, вставая из-за стола. - Не уверен, что во всем Китае найдется еще хоть кто-нибудь, способный терпеть твой паршивый характер.

\- Вот видишь: все становится на свои места - вместо ордена ты получишь новую прибыльную должность и море уважения всех гонконгских лизоблюдов в придачу. – Хонг развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Ма Йи Лунгом.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Чи помедлил, не глядя, отставил ведро на ближайшую пустую поверхность. Подцепив пальцами рубаху на груди Дракона, притянул его к себе и нашел ртом его губы. К моменту, когда поцелуй прервался, ткань рубахи Ма Йи Лунга была крепко зажата обеими ладонями Чи с явным намерением в ближайшее время приятеля от себя не отпускать.

\- Как же я соскучился по тебе, - проговорил Ма, обнимая Хонга за плечи.

\- И, тем не менее, появился только теперь. Я ждал твоего визита лишние две недели.

\- Не получалось раньше. Мы причалили позавчера.

Хонг вздохнул и отвел взгляд:

\- Я рад, что ты все-таки вернулся.

Такие слова вкупе с еле ощутимой отрешенностью, которую Ма Йи Лунг почуял во всей состоявшейся беседе, насторожили. Дракон поднял голову Чи, коснувшись пальцами подбородка, и заглянул в глаза:

\- Ты подозреваешь, будто у меня появился кто-то на стороне? Это неправда. Я не обманываю тебя.

\- Откуда взялись подобные предположения? – нахмурился Хонг, разжимая пальцы и отпустив рубаху Дракона. – И я не просил ни клятв, ни оправданий.

\- Ну да. Сегодня требовать оправданий моя очередь, - Ма Йи Лунг плотнее привлек его к себе, сомкнув за спиной объятья. – Уже третий год я мечусь между двумя провинциями, как белка с горящим хвостом, а ты все еще не доверяешь мне. – Он потянулся за новым поцелуем, но Чи вновь опустил голову, и поцелуй пришелся в висок.

\- Отчего тебе пришло в голову упрекать меня в недоверии? – спросил он, изо всех сил пытаясь разыграть холодность, что было, в общем-то, тщетно: сбившееся дыхание полностью его выдавало.

Не давший ввести себя в заблуждение Ма Йи Лунг склонился, ловя таки его губы своими губами.

\- А просто я очень тонко чувствую перемены твоего ко мне отношения, - прошептал Дракон. Руки Хонга встретились на его шее. – Сегодня это было плохо скрытое раздражение. Напускная отчужденность. Будто ты внезапно засомневался в моих чувствах, а заодно и в своей неотразимости, и в том, что ты…

\- Давай не будем об этом.

\- Ах да! Как я мог забыть? Ты же не терпишь обличительных речей в свой адрес, - усмехнулся Дракон, ощупывая его спину через ткань домашней рубахи. – Ладно. Тогда я расскажу, какое изменение я ощутил только что: сейчас тебя съедает сильная охота продолжить нашу беседу в спальне, не так ли?

\- Ты почти угадал, но пока я хочу воздержаться от каких бы то ни было бесед. Как ты на это смотришь? – не дожидаясь вполне очевидного ответа, Хонг Тин Чи вновь возобновил несвоевременно прерванный поцелуй.

Больше возни со стряпней Чи ненавидел наводить в доме чистоту, поэтому все свои вещи держал в идеальном порядке, экономя тем самым время и нервы, которые кто-нибудь другой тратил бы на уборку. Все это было верно, однако, до момента, покуда в его обители не появлялся Дракон.

Потом Чи с недовольным видом будет бродить по дому, устраняя беспорядок, и ворчливо высказывать Ма Йи Лунгу все, что думает по этому поводу. Потом Хонг обязательно нагрузит Дракона теми хозяйственными обязанностями, на которые у самого не хватает времени и желания. Это все, несомненно, случится позже, а пока… Пока Чи своими руками стаскивал с Ма Йи Лунга одежду, бросая ее на пол где попало. Пока, проходя через гостиную, они нечаянно опрокинули корзину с газетами, которая опрометчиво оказалась у них на пути. Пока Хонг, увлеченно отвечая на поцелуи, на ощупь обнаружил пузырек с ароматным маслом, попутно смахнув с тумбы пачку папирос и талисман из слоновой кости.

Толкнув Ма Йи Лунга на постель, Чи и сам взобрался следом. Не выпуская из рук бутылочку с маслом, он подхватил пальцами расстегнутые по дороге брюки Дракона и стащил их с приятеля вместе с бельем. Ма шустро справился с завязками штанов Хонга, устранил красноречиво натянувшуюся и мешающую ткань, припал губами к его разгоряченной плоти, побудив Чи шумно втянуть ртом воздух. Тот запустил пальцы в волосы Дракона, притиснул его голову к себе почти грубо, заставляя глубже принять член. Такой порыв длиться не дольше мгновения: отпустив волосы Ма Йи Лунга, Чи, глубоко дыша, нежно поглаживал его щеки. Дракон, удерживая друга за талию, еще пару раз качнул к себе, стараясь крепче сжать саднящими от напряжения губами упругий орган. Отстранившись, он усмехнулся, кивнув на масло, все еще зажатое в руке Хонга:

  
\- Думаешь, это понадобится?

Чи хмыкнул, откупоривая пузырек и выливая его пахучее содержимое на ладонь:

\- Все зависит от того, справедливы ли подозрения, которые ты мне приписал, - лукаво глядя на нахмурившегося Дракона, он растер пальцами масло.

\- В смысле? - не понял Ма. Повинуясь воле друга, он улегся на спину.

\- Сейчас ты поймешь, насколько все просто, - нарочно растягивая слова, проговорил Чи. – Тебя не было здесь двумя днями дольше месяца. За такой срок тело отвыкает от нагрузки. А раз так, слюны будет недостаточно, и вместо удовлетворения придет бессмысленная боль. Это конечно, если ты не практиковался как следует в перерывах между исполнением своего служебного долга.

Заставив Дракона развести ноги, внимательно следя за выражением его лица, Хонг еле ощутимо прощупал место назначения и легко проник скользкими пальцами внутрь тела. Почувствовав, насколько крепко сжались мышцы Ма Йи Лунга, Чи довольно улыбнулся.

Если бы Дракон мог, он бы уточнил, должно ли чудодейственное средство избавить его ото всей боли или только от той, которая не является частью удовольствия. Он бы непременно озадачил Чи этим вопросом, если бы сумел отвлечься от ощущений, в которых Хонг топил его, двигаясь в нем резкими глубокими толчками, рвущими дыхание и вызывающими протяжные стоны. Чи жадно следил за каждым его движением, когда Дракон изгибался, упираясь затылком в постель, когда терзал пальцами подушку, грозя распороть наволочку. Хонг словно пил взглядом мнимую уязвимость друга, вдыхал ее, точно опиум. Растворялся в ней, как тонкий дымок благовоний растворяется в прозрачном воздухе. В последний момент Хонг застыл над Ма Йи Лунгом, нашел пальцами его напряженную плоть и несколькими уверенными движениями заставил сорваться с обрыва реальности в бездну истомного беспамятства.

\- Ты только мой, и я был прав: слюны было бы недостаточно, – знакомый негромкий голос вернул Ма к действительности.

Хонг улыбнулся, стер кончиками пальцев мелкие капельки пота с его скулы, кротко прильнул к губам и, поднявшись, соскочил с постели.  
Лениво стерев покрывалом влажные следы с живота и бедер, Ма Йи Лунг, расслабленный и удовлетворенный, улегся на бок и, подперев ладонью голову, наблюдал за другом, который прошелся по комнате, подобрал случайно сброшенные вещи, достал из пачки папиросу.

Оставив Дракона ненадлго одного, Хонг вскоре вернулся с уже подожженной папиросой, отошел к окну, распахнул створки и, усевшись в кресло, положив ногу на ногу, глубоко затянулся, выпустил облачко дыма в темное ночное небо. Он помнил, конечно, что Ма Йи Лунг не выносит запаха табака, однако с недавно обретенной вредной привычкой расставаться не желал, не смотря на назойливые увещевания.

\- Если бы не твоя заносчивость и упертость, ты мог бы с успехом занять должность, которую сейчас пророчат мне, – молвил Ма. – Это было бы одинаково и справедливо, и разумно, и доставило бы удовольствие капитану Чи.

\- Как-нибудь обойдусь. Мне и тут неплохо живется, - отозвался Хонг, вновь выдыхая горьковатый дым.

\- Кроме того, тебе не пришлось опасаться из-за меня, - лукаво заметил Ма Йи Лунг, улыбаясь.

\- Я вовсе не опасаюсь! Что за нелепость? – возразил Хонг, напустив на себя безразличный вид.

\- Не притворяйся. Я вижу тебя насквозь.

Чи высокомерно хмыкнул и промолчал, полностью сосредоточившись на своей папиросе.

\- А я мечтаю приходить домой и каждый день находить тебя в своей квартире, и не изнывать месяцами в ожидании увольнительного. – Ма Йи Лунг истомно потянулся и зевнул, улегся на спину.

\- Ты сравниваешь меня со старой вещью, забытой в дебрях твоей берлоги? – усмехнулся Чи, выбрасывая окурок за окно.

\- Ты слишком давно не был в моей "берлоге", чтобы судить о том, как там живется. По крайней мере, у меня всегда есть, чем угостить голодного гостя.

Хонг поднялся с кресла, подошел к лежащему на кровати Дракону и, склонившись, проговорил, обдавая табачным дыханием:

\- Я не буду слишком полезным в роли домашней хозяйки. От меня больше толку в уездном полицейском управлении.

Ма Йи Лунг поморщился от неприятного запаха, проводил ухмыляющегося Хонга неотрывным взглядом.

Вспомнив, что так и не выяснил до конца, какие яства, помимо овощей и спиртного, привез с собой Дракон, Чи решил наверстать упущенное и отправился в кухню. Вскоре он вернулся оттуда, неся в руке крупное пирожное, купленное Ма в одной из кондитерских, открывшихся в большом количестве в Гонконге и торгующих сладкой выпечкой на манер европейских сладостей: где много приторного крема и шоколада. Хонг всегда питал слабость к сладкому, и Дракон прекрасно это знал.

Чи уселся на кровать, с аппетитом рассмотрел пирожное. Он откусил кусочек, вымазал пальцы в выступившем креме. Слизнул сладкую полоску крема у края рта и насмешливо улыбнулся, заметив, что наблюдающий за ним Дракон бессознательно повторил языком те же действия, хотя и не мог почувствовать воздушной сладости.

\- Так что думаешь на счет возвращения в Гонконг? – спросил Ма, с удовольствием откусывая от предложенного пирожного.

\- Не приставай ко мне. Ты отлично знаешь ответ. – Чи кормил приподнявшегося приятеля осторожно, стараясь не измазать ни его, ни постель. Это не помогло, и крем таки капнул, благо, не на постельное белье, а на живот Дракона. Хонг склонился и убрал его губами.

\- Я уверен, что о неприятной истории с Кван Мином все уже позабыли, - пожал плечами Дракон. - Это если косые взгляды - единственное препятствие.

\- Ты потрясающий в своей наивности, - проговорил Чи, жуя очередной кусок выпечки. – Забыл, что сплетням в тот момент положил конец мой дядя? Стоит мне появиться на людях да ещё и рядом с тобой, мы не оберемся насмешек.

\- Неужели такого уверенного в себе молодца пугают людские насмешки? – Дракон ехидно усмехнулся, принимая из рук друга последний кусочек пирожного.

\- Кроме того, - добавил он, - твое упрямство наводит на мысль, что у тебя появились серьезные причины оставаться здесь подольше. Например, дочь господина Дуошао, которая торгует в лавке, где ты постоянно покупаешь свою табачную отраву. - Дракон удержал руку Хонга, чтобы слизать остатки сласти с его пальцев.

\- О! Да ты - ревнивец! – притворно удивился Чи, переводя разговор с чувствительной темы переезда в Гонконг.

\- Какое небывалое открытие!..

\- …И собственник, - Хонг с удовольствием поддался рукам усевшегося Дракона, который снова притянул его к себе.

\- Да. Если дело касается тебя. А еще я тиран и самодур, - Ма Йи Лунг повалил Чи на спину и прижал к постели.

\- Ты о себе слишком высокого мнения, - оскалился тот.

\- Ах так! Ну, погоди, еще будешь просить пощады! – и Дракон припал губами к его шее с намерением оставить там красноречивый багровый след, на который завтра будут пытливо коситься коллеги.

*1 цунь = 3,2 см  
*куайцзы (кит.) - палочки для еды.


	2. Chapter 2

Отутюженная форма суперинтенданта сидела на Ма Йи Лунге точно по мерке. Оглядевшись в зеркале, Дракон удовлетворенно кивнул своему отражению.   
За короткий срок прошедшей недели он отлично зарекомендовал себя, без помощи подкрепления арестовав одного из наиболее дерзких и влиятельных преступников, державших в ненасытных лапах все прибыльные местечки Сайвана. Конечно же, важнейшую роль сыграли здесь верные помощники Ма Йи Лунга, без которых ему не удалось бы справиться с заданием. Точку во всей этой истории поставил Джос, с помощью адмиральской дочери призвавший в подмогу отряд солдат береговой охраны.

Заперев входную дверь своей квартиры, Ма вышел на улицу и остановил кэб.   
Недолгий разговор с Винни оставил в сердце легкий осадок сожаления: совершив задержание, Дракон подошел к молодой женщине и сердечно поблагодарил за помощь. Винни в ответ тепло улыбнулась:

\- Я слышала, ты с недавнего времени отвечаешь за безопасность этого района. Поздравляю, - Ма поклонился в знак признательности, а Винни, повременив немного, осторожно добавила: - Теперь тебе будет легче выкраивать время для поездок в Фуджиан.

Услышав это, Дракон опешил. Он считал, что такая подробность его личной жизни не общеизвестна.   
Заметив его замешательство, Винни зарделась и, отведя взгляд, принялась сбивчиво объяснять:

\- Я нечаянно услышала разговор капитана Чи и моего отца. Ты же знаешь - они дальние родственники, по-моему, по линии матери. Раньше папа был очень зол на капитана, хотя, конечно, его вины и нет в том, что ты… то есть, что его племянник… - донельзя сконфуженная молодая женщина лихорадочно пыталась подобрать нужные слова. Дракону даже стало ее жаль.

\- В общем, я хочу сказать, - Винни подняла виноватый взгляд на Ма, - я очень рада, что ты счастлив. Пусть это и не моя заслуга.

  
Задумчиво глядя в окно кэба, Дракон вздохнул. Его счастье оказалось понятием чересчур неоднозначным. Порой первопричину этого счастья неудержимо хотелось избить, но только затем, чтобы потом целовать ушибленные места и полушепотом просить прощения. Впрочем, до драки доходило редко, а если и доходило, то заварушка, как правило, оканчивалась судорожными объятьями, оборванными в безумном порыве добраться до тела пуговицами и незабываемыми минутами близости. После подобных экспансивных встрясок Дракон чувствовал себя заново родившимся и по-настоящему счастливым. Хонг Тин Чи оставался его личным прозрачным источником, откуда Ма черпал энергию и стремление жить.

Дракону почему-то вспомнилось, как он приводил Чи в чувства после его добровольного заточения в монастыре. Белый лицом и изможденный эмоционально, Хонг хотел только покоя, и Ма понадобился весь запас ласковых слов и нежных прикосновений, чтобы его расшевелить. Ма Йи Лунг вспоминал, как, вернувшись на постоялый двор вместе с Чи, велел хозяину приготовить плотный обед на двоих и поднять в комнату, за которую он заблаговременно заплатил. Уговорив Хонга поесть, Дракон поведал ему о гнусной клевете изнывающего от ревности Кван Мина и о том, что подлец сполна отгреб за это, ведь капитан Чи, прознавший обо всем, посодействовал его скорейшему увольнению. Хонг долго молчал, то ли обдумывая услышанную историю, то ли решая, что же поделать с этим дальше. Испугавшись, что решение друга поставит завершающую точку в их и без того хрупких отношениях, Ма Йи Лунг сел перед Чи на пол, обнял его, сидящего на кровати, и уткнулся лицом в его колени. Кажется, он что-то говорил, заверял, просил, клялся, Дракон уже не помнил всего. Он помнил, что когда улегся на расстеленную на полу циновку, оставив кровать другу, и уже намеревался уснуть, Чи позвал его. Той ночью Ма впервые предложил себя, считая это веским доказательством тому, что он готов ради Хонга на все.  
С тех пор пролетела уйма времени, заполненного постоянным выяснением отношений, подначиванием и упреками – три года встреч длиной в быстротечные отпускные, которых оба ждали, отсчитывая минуты.

  
Зайдя в полицейское управление, Дракон ответил на заискивающие приветствия подчиненных и поспешил удалиться в свой кабинет. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Ма относился с презрительным предубеждением к этим полицейским, которых нелегкая работа и маленькая зарплата толкала на злоупотребление своими обязанностями, однако он предпочитал не сближаться с такими людьми. Слишком разительно отличался его подход к работе и справедливости от их мировоззрения. Еще Дракона по-настоящему беспокоил суперинтендант Чан – этот обходительный и приятный в общении, не раз приставленный к награде полицейский, на совести которого, если верить слухам, не одно в тайне от властей совершенное преступление. Даже старший инспектор Тонг предостерегал Ма от ссор с этим человеком. По словам Тонга, Чан был давно подкуплен власть имущими правонарушителями и сам давал взятки вышестоящему начальству. Другого объяснения, почему его деятельность до сих пор не пресекалась, не было. Чувствуя под нарочито учтивыми речами и уважительными улыбками суперинтенданта неприязнь, Дракон подозревал, что Чан еще покажет свой настоящий характер.

  
От работы над отчетом Ма Йи Лунга отвлек легкий стук в дверь. Появившийся на пороге Таи Бо (его и Джоса Ма Йи Лунг перетянул за собой из отряда береговой охраны в полицейское управление) почему-то пытался подавить смущенную улыбку. Замявшись, он сообщил, что Дракона желает видеть незапланированный посетитель. Ма хотел попросить передать извинения гостю вместе с пожеланием прийти в другой раз, предварительно сообщив о своем визите, но тут Тай Бо отстранили с дороги, и перед глазами Дракона предстал Хонг Тин Чи, вошедший в кабинет с хозяйской уверенностью.

\- Боюсь, посетитель не согласится отложить свой визит, - произнес он.

Хотя удивлению Ма Йи Лунга не было предела, он все-таки догадался поздороваться.

\- Что, гм, привело ко мне старшего инспектора города Лонгйян? – тщательно подбирая слова, поинтересовался Дракон, нетерпеливо покосившись на Таи Бо, который тут же ретировался за дверь.

Проводив последнего взглядом и удостоверившись, что дверь плотно прикрыта, Чи улыбнулся во весь рот:

\- Пришел засвидетельствовать свое почтение новому суперинтенданту Сайвана. – Поигрывая тростью, он подошел к столу Ма. - Надеюсь, ты не против?

\- Против? Ты смеешься?! Сколько времени я пытаюсь заманить тебя обратно в Гонконг? Случилось нечто особенное, что ты вдруг поменял свою позицию? 

\- Все моя любознательность, – отстраненно ответил Хонг. - Я прослышал, что за короткий срок в должности суперинтенданта, ты умудрился нажить себе серьезных врагов. – Он уселся на край стола, поместил рядом с собой котелок, положил ногу на ногу и продолжал: – Надо обладать поистине невероятными способностями, чтобы с такой легкостью находить проблемы на свою задницу.

\- Вот в чем дело! – насмешливо улыбнулся Дракон. - Ты приехал, поскольку почувствовал нависшую над этой частью моего тела опасность?

\- Не могу же я оставить без присмотра столь драгоценное сокровище.

Тут Ма Йи Лунг нахмурился, очевидно, услышав посторонний звук. Он встал из-за стола, бесшумно подкрался к двери и резко распахнул ее, отчего в кабинет ввалились внезапно потерявшие опору Джос и Таи Бо.

\- У вас что, недостаточно дел? Решили отполировать дверную ручку моего кабинета? - строго спросил Ма, глядя на резво вскочивших приятелей. 

Убедившись, что оба они спешно скрылись из виду, Дракон закрыл дверь и вернулся к столу. Однако Чи, встав, не позволил Ма Йи Лунгу снова усесться в кресло, преградил ему путь.

\- Роль властного начальника тебе неплохо подходит, - проговорил Хонг вполголоса. – Однако, думаю, тебе все же не достает жесткости: мои подчиненные никогда не позволили бы себе подслушивать под дверью. 

Он невесомо коснулся пальцами подбородка Дракона, будто подозревал, что тот отвернется. Ма Йи Лунг конечно не собирался отворачиваться, напротив, в следующий же миг он бы с наслаждением целовался с Хонгом, если бы тактичное покашливание не отвлекло обоих от этого занятия.  
В проеме дверей, открывшихся на удивление бесшумно, стоял капитан Чи, укоризненно взирающий на племянника и его друга. Ма Йи Лунг поспешно отстранился от Хонга и отдал честь, к своему стыду заметив позади капитана полиции озадаченную физиономию суперинтенданта Чана.

\- Ма Йи Лунг, - деловито произнес капитан Чи, будто ничего не случилось, - подойдите ко мне. Нам необходимо обсудить подробности дела, назначенного на сегодняшний вечер. 

Он посторонился, пропуская Дракона в коридор.  
Суперинтендант Чан также отступил, не отводя взгляда от человека, которого застал в объятьях этого своевольного выскочки – сержанта Ма, самым нахальным образом влезшего в так четко построенную конструкцию управления Сайваном и вмиг все развалившего.   
Интерес Чана был вполне оправданным: зная слабости Ма Йи Лунга, с ним легче будет совладать. Это помимо обычного любопытства - кто бы мог подумать, что бравый сержант предпочитает тугие мускулы податливой мягкости женского тела?! Впрочем, незнакомец, оставшийся в кабинете Ма, сам по себе заслуживал внимания: со вкусом одетый и, судя по горделивой манере поведения, явно привыкший командовать, в глазах Чана он выглядел важным чиновником, что еще больше подогревало интерес. Кроме этого избранник Дракона был красив и изящен как женщина.

Пройдя за капитаном Чи и Ма Йи Лунгом, суперинтендант Чан задержался, подозвал к себе одного из бывших подчиненных, незаметно сунул ему свернутою вдвое купюру и вполголоса проговорил:

\- Человек, который сегодня навестил Ма. Разузнай, кто он. Если управишься быстро, получишь столько же.

Радостно кивнув, полицейский отдал честь и поспешил удалиться.

  
Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Дракон предложил Чи отобедать в одном из ресторанов неподалеку от управления.   
Зайдя в таверну, Дракон и Хонг уселись за красиво накрытый стол и подозвали официанта. Сделав заказ, Ма Йи Лунг хотел было рассказать другу о новом поручении, но тут внимание приятелей привлек насмешливый возглас:

\- Сегодня проспорил мне свой золотой амулет! – слова принадлежали плечистому молодому человеку в морском кителе, сидящему в кругу друзей за одним из соседних столиков. 

Парень говорил настолько громко, чтобы Чи и Ма отчетливо расслышали суть разговора:

\- Помните, я утверждал, что герой прославленного проекта «А», гроза пиратов и непобедимый боец - пример каждому уважающему себя солдату. Непревзойденный Дракон Ма, - пафосно продолжал верзила, насмешливо косясь в сторону насторожившихся приятелей, - чей моральный облик не запятнан даже посещениями городских притонов.

\- Да-да, - поддержал сидящий с ним рядом матрос, - помнится, брат Вонг доказывал, что такой доблестный воин, как Дракон, не пропустит ни одной хорошенькой девушки.

\- А ведь это неправда, и драгоценная цацка Вонг Вэя сегодня же перекочует в мой карман, - заявил здоровяк с притворно скорбным видом. - Потому что на деле Дракона Ма занимает лишь одна дама, которая, к сожалению, не носит юбок.

Вся компания разразилась хохотом.   
Чи побледнел от гнева, и Ма Йи Лунг, заметив это, примирительно положил ладонь поверх его запястья, призывая не обращать внимания на глупые разговоры.

\- Маменька Ма, должно быть, настоящая прорицательница, - тем временем воскликнул плечистый матрос. – Предвидя, что сынок будет падок на драконов, которые водятся в мужских штанах, она дала ему соответствующее имя.

Это вызвало новый приступ веселья.  
Одернув ладонь из-под руки Ма, Хонг Тин Чи вздохнул, поднялся и улыбнулся компании насмешников одной из самых очаровательных улыбок:

\- Скажи, Дракон, - проговорил он, обращаясь к другу. - Только мне слышится мерзкий писк щенков гиены в болтовне тех, кто храбр лишь в стае? – Чи медленно подошел к столику парней, которые вмиг утратили свою бурную веселость и нахмурились.

\- Эй, осторожней в выражениях, леди, - с усмешкой предостерег здоровяк. – Иначе мы найдем другое применение твоему ядовитому язычку, – он поднялся из-за стола, желая, наверное, поразить Чи своим немаленьким ростом. Однако Хонг, не заинтересованный обозревать чужие телеса, резко схватил его за горло. 

От неожиданности верзила пропустил момент, когда можно было отразить выпад. Он захрипел, теряя доступ воздуха, вцепился в руку Чи, стараясь разжать пальцы, стальная хватка которых сделалась еще крепче. Соратники острого на язык побратима вскочили со своих мест с намерением помочь, но Хонг отпрянул, потащив здоровяка за собой.

\- Еще шаг, - молвил он спокойно, - и у вашего дружка появится как минимум три лишних отверстия для дыхания.

Красный от натуги, хватающий пересохшими губами воздух верзила замахал руками, призывая соратников отступить.   
Не смягчая хватки, Чи оглядел столпившихся парней выразительным взглядом.

\- Думается, - сказал он, чувствуя под пальцами трепещущий пульс, - ваш друг ошибся, назвав меня барышней. В одном он прав: любая девушка сможет с легкостью положить его на лопатки. Не говоря уже обо мне. – С этими словами, Чи отшвырнул громилу прочь, и тот, повалившись навзничь, судорожно схватился за горло, где темным пятном проступил след от пальцев.

Гордо оглядев компанию, Хонг вернулся к Дракону, который наблюдал всю, имевшую место сцену с польщенной полуулыбкой. 

Более не взглянув в сторону притихших матросов, молодые люди вернулись к исходной беседе и принялись за еду. Ма Йи Лунг рассказал о поручении капитана Чи, на что Хонг язвительно заметил:

\- Ежели в обязанности суперинтенданта входит роль вышибалы на банкете у знатных иностранцев, то я бы на твоем месте отказался от этого поста.

Дракон не согласился, сказав, что, хоть задание и странное для его должности, на то есть свои причины.   
Он рассказал Чи о революционной группировке, которая, возможно, возлагает на проведение званого обеда особые надежды. Ма также поделился своими опасениями по поводу бывшего суперинтенданта Сайвана, господина Чана, от которого подсознательно ожидал неприятностей. Дракон, конечно, знал, что идея направить его охранять безопасность во время бала принадлежит именно Чану, который высказал задумку, казалось, из самых светлых побуждений. Однако Ма Йи Лунг не мог и предположить, что именно в этот момент господин Чан с интересом выслушивал от подосланного полицейского прелюбопытнейшую историю о том, кого являет собой Хонг Тин Чи и какие отношения связывают его с Драконом Ма. Впрочем, кое-какие моменты повествования суперинтендант Чан пожелал прояснить лично, вследствие чего отправился по адресу, где проживал его соперник.

  
Покончив с обедом, приятели решили отправиться домой к Дракону с благой целью привести Ма в порядок перед банкетом. Кроме этого Чи изъявил желание увидеть собственными глазами те веские преобразования, которые произошли в жилище друга, за что тот требовал перестать называть его дом берлогой.

Зайдя в парадную дверь здания, где находилась квартира Ма, Хонг и Дракон наткнулись на поджидавшего их суперинтенданта Чана. Увидев Ма Йи Лунга, тот встрепенулся, поприветствовав обоих, и внезапно подойдя к Дракону вплотную будто невзначай прошелся ладонью вниз по его аккуратному кителю.

\- Извините, дорогой друг, - проговорил Чан, не обращая внимания на недоумение Ма и молчаливое возмущение Хонга, - я давно хотел сказать вам, что знаю очень мало людей, кому форма суперинтенданта настолько шла бы. Как вы понимаете, комиссариат – не самое подходящее место для подобных признаний.

Ма Йи Лунг удивленно моргнул и бессознательно отступил на шаг, а Чан, улыбнувшись и настойчиво не замечая раздражения спутника Дракона, продолжал:

\- Не мог удержаться, чтобы не похвалить вас: ваш ум, вашу усердность и, конечно же, вашу привлекательность. Я надеюсь, мы и впредь будем также продуктивно сотрудничать. – Чан вновь шагнул к Ма Йи Лунгу и протянул руку, намереваясь, наверное, снова его коснуться, но тут между ним и Драконом возник нахмуренный Чи:

\- Боюсь, суперинтендант Ма не может выслушивать ваши словоизлияния, – холодно заметил он, отстраняя ладонь Чана.

\- Я имею честь говорить с личным секретарем? - осведомился тот, все еще приветливо улыбаясь и убрав отвергнутую руку в карман.

\- Нет, - прошипел Чи, - с близким другом.

\- Неужто настолько близким, чтобы мешать деловым беседам?

\- Достаточно близким, чтобы заверить вас, что Ма Йи Лунг занят. Во всех смыслах этих слов. Прошу прощения, - Хонг оттолкнул Чана с дороги и увлек Ма за собой.

Проводив обоих взглядом, суперинтендант Чан ухмыльнулся, подумав, что информатор не обманул: любовник Дракона был норовист и очень ревнив.

  
Переступив порог квартиры и захлопнув дверь, Чи, кипя злобой, атаковал Дракона ударом «тигра, появляющегося из пещеры». Ма еле успел отразить выпад.

\- Так ты без меня не скучал! – крикнул Хонг, обрушивая на друга все новые и новые удары. – Завел себе целый штат сердобольных подчиненных!

Ударом «драгоценной утки, плывущей сквозь лотос» Чи оттолкнул Дракона к стене.

– Может, расскажешь, чем тебя привлекла эта жердеподобная продажная девка?

\- Хонг, что за глупости?! Он мне никто. Разве что – моя головная боль! – не желая отвечать на удары, Ма Йи Лунг попытался сковать движения инспектора, но тот ловко уклонился и взамен наградил Дракона весьма чувствительным ударом в плечо.

\- Ложь! Я видел, как этот ублюдок жадно разглядывал нас в твоем кабинете! Он что, твоя личная шлюха?!

\- Проклятье! Ты сам слышишь, что говоришь?! – вскричал Дракон, разозлившись и отпихнув Хонга так, что тот, оказавшись на кухне, стукнулся о стол. – Это суперинтендант Чан! И одно Небо знает, зачем ему понадобился этот спектакль!

Желая окончить нелепую драку, Ма Йи Лунг подбежал к Чи с намерением стиснуть запястья и предотвратить новые удары. Он, однако, не успел: перед самым горлом, заставляя замереть, блеснуло лезвие кухонного ножа, который Чи на ощупь схватил со столешницы:

\- Клянусь, мне легче думать, что ты мертв, чем представлять тебя с кем-нибудь другим, - безумно горящие глаза Хонга сощурились. – Я сам с готовностью тебя убью, чтобы этого никогда не случилось!

\- Что мне сделать, – молвил Ма, настороженно ощущая, как острие ножа скользнуло по чувствительной коже, - чтобы ты убедился, что у меня нет никого, кроме тебя? Что мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен!

Попытавшись вложить в эти слова все самые сокровенные эмоции, Дракон, словил взгляд Чи. Почувствовав, как давление заостренного лезвия ослабло, Ма Йи Лунг рискнул и потянулся к его губам. Хонг помедлил, но не воспротивился. Кухонный нож вернулся на свое прежнее место на столешницу.

Заключив Чи в объятья, чувствуя как тот вдруг расслабился, утратив всю свою агрессию, Дракон неспешно целовал его. Он прекрасно понимал, что именно тревожит Хонга, ведь, как бы там ни было, сам Ма порой терзался такими же подозрениями.

\- Ты не знаешь, - тихо проговорил Хонг, вновь встретившись взглядом с Драконом, которого теперь обнимал за шею, - что значит засыпать с мыслью, что возможно есть некто, проводящий с тобой ночь за ночью пока я прозябаю в проклятом Лонгйяне. Ты не представляешь, какое мученье каждый раз, когда ты не появляешься дольше обычного, подозревать, что ты больше не вернешься.

\- Высшие силы! Сколько раз я пытался уговорить тебя перебраться в Гонконг? – сокрушенно вздохнул Ма. - Вместо этого ты продолжаешь упорствовать, попутно изводя ревностью себя и меня вместе с собой.

\- В твоем представлении все так просто. Я завидую тебе, честное слово.

\- Ты сам придумал себе препятствия, - прошептал Дракон, гладя подбородок Чи подушечкой большого пальца. – Почему бы тебе не попробовать быть откровенным со мной? Ведь это так просто: я, например, готов кричать на весь дом, что хочу взять тебя сию минуту. Прямо на этом столе.

Хонг усмехнулся, занял Ма поцелуем, подстегивая исполнить только что высказанное намерение. Не отрываясь ото рта друга, Дракон вслепую справился с застежкой его брюк, стащил их с Чи, сбросил под стол. Усевшись на столешницу, Хонг обвил ногами бедра Ма Йи Лунга, проник ладонями под плотную ткань суперинтендантского кителя, с трепетом ощущая, как Дракон легко ласкал пальцами его окрепший член. Поддаваясь рукам Дракона, Хонг придвинулся к краю столешницы, отклонился, удерживаясь за плечо Ма и другой рукой опираясь о стол. Затаивший дыхание Дракон старался войти как можно осторожнее, пока Чи не притиснул его к себе, шумно вздохнув.   
Ма Йи Лунг действовал неспешно, именно так, как любил Хонг. Придерживая бедра Чи, Дракон наблюдал за собственным проникновением внутрь, от этого еще сильнее возбуждался, иногда касался кончиками пальцев горячей плоти друга.   
Каждый толчок посылал искры наслаждения волнами вдоль позвоночника, сопровождался тихими отрывистыми вздохами. Хонг опустился на спину на столешницу, блаженствуя, закрыл глаза.

  
Дракон был прав, и Хонг Тин Чи готов был сдаться и окончательно оставить Лонгйян завтра же. Особенно остро инспектор ощущал желание это сделать теперь, будучи рядом с Ма, в его постели, в его объятьях, которые так не хотелось размыкать.  
Насилу заставив себя оторваться от Чи, чтобы не опоздать к званому обеду, Ма Йи Лунг нахлобучил фрак, под насмешливые замечания приятеля, покрутился перед зеркалом и отправился исполнять свой служебный долг.

Чтобы не скучать в ожидании Дракона, Хонг решил убить время, слоняясь по торговым лавкам.   
Он вернулся в квартиру Ма достаточно поздно. Даже приблизительно не зная, когда друг должен возвратиться, но очень надеясь, что это случится уже скоро, Хонг разделся, выбрал одну из книг Дракона и залез в постель. 

Стук во входную дверь отвлек Чи от занимательного чтива. Уразумев, что пришедший не Ма Йи Лунг (зачем же тому стучаться к себе домой?), Хонг вскочил с кровати, быстро натянул подштанники и отправился открывать, съедаемый наполовину любопытством и странным предчувствием.   
Увидев на пороге зардевшегося Таи Бо, Чи нахмурился.

\- Дракона арестовали, – проговорил гость, неловко отведя взгляд от красноречиво неодетого инспектора.

\- Что?

\- Скорее всего, это недоразумение. Пока, однако, Ма сидит под стражей в участке.

Не вдаваясь в подробности, Хонг скрылся в квартире. Спустя пару минут он, полностью одетый, оставил дом Дракона и вместе с Таи Бо поспешил в полицейское управление Сайвана, чтобы самому во всем разобраться.


	3. Chapter 3

Хонг поднял на ноги всех, способных посодействовать влиятельных людей, начиная, конечно же, с капитана полиции. Инспектор Лонгйана всегда отличался способностью распознавать, за какие нити эффективнее всего тянуть, чтобы добиться своего. К утру Дракон Ма был освобожден.

Возвращаясь в квартиру Ма Йи Лунга, Чи хмуро слушал пересказ друга о том, что в действительности произошло на балу.

\- У меня смутное ощущение, что ко всему этому очень обстоятельно приложил руку суперинтендант Чан, - заключил Дракон, заперев изнутри дверь своей квартиры. - Только ему одному выгоден мой арест.

\- Этот Чан - невероятно скользкий тип. – задумчиво молвил Хонг. Он оставил на тумбе в прихожей котелок и, с облегчением расстегивая пуговицы рубашки у горла, прошел за Ма в спальню. Дракон стащил с себя измятый фрак, бросил его на стул и устало потянулся:

\- В данный момент меня волнует вопрос: какие интересы связывают его и группу этих мятежников? За исключением моего ареста. Впрочем, не вижу, как это могло быть полезно сторонникам революции.

\- Интересно, что бы ты стал делать, не будь меня в Гонконге? – перевел тему Чи. 

Улыбаясь краешком губ, он аккуратно повесил свой снятый пиджак и жилетку на спинку стула, на котором ворохом валялась верхняя одежда Дракона.

\- Воспользовался бы своими связями, конечно.

\- Моим дядюшкой, ты имеешь в виду. - уточнил Хонг насмешливо, косясь на Ма, который, даже не умывшись после проведенной в тюрьме ночи, упал на незастеленную постель.

\- Тебя послушать, - парировал Дракон, - так семейство Чи – центр мира, не меньше. 

\- По правде сказать, - избавившись от рубашки, не ожидая приглашения, Хонг залез на кровать и тут же оказался в крепких объятьях, - я бы не возражал, если бы подобное было справедливо относительно мира суперинтенданта Ма Йи Лунга.

\- Могу тебя порадовать: это случиллсь давным-давно. В тот вечер, когда инспектор Хонг Тин Чи пожелал очередной раз поглумиться над своим подчиненным, вызвав меня к себе домой, - и Дракон поспешил прервать поцелуем едва не слетевшую с уст Хонга издевку. 

Своих подозрений по поводу суперинтенданта Чана Ма Йи Лунг не стал оставлять без убедительных доводов. Как только позволили обстоятельства, в лице Хонга Тин Чи, потребовавшего возместить моральный ущерб от бессонной и хлопотливой ночи и не выпускавшего Дракона из постели на протяжении нескольких часов, Ма решил наведаться в гости к очаровательной Йезан. В ее причастности к революционной группировке он не сомневался. Конечно же, Ма Йи Лунг не собирался арестовывать барышню, однако он надеялся расспросить ее и, возможно, прояснить для себя, какую роль играет в планах революционеров Чан.   
Этот замысел потерпел некоторые преобразования: выяснилось, что поговорить с девушкой понадобилась в то утро также и инспектору Тонгу, показываться на глаза которому Ма хоть и не хотел, но вынужден был, когда следом за Тонгом к Йезан постучался сам суперинтендант Чан.   
Спровадив последнего, удивленная собственной популярностью девушка едва не оказалась схваченной императорскими посланниками, которые прокрались в ее жилище. Ма Йи Лунг был счастлив помочь задержанию высокопоставленных злоумышленников, пусть это и нарушило его намерение побеседовать с Йезан. Он вызвался сопроводить арестованных в полицейский участок, но по дороге сам был задержан суперинтендантом Чаном, который весьма изумился скорому освобождению Ма Йи Лунга.   
Договорившись заранее с нечистым на руку губернатором порешить навязчивого Дракона Ма, как только подвернется возможность, Чан в последствии даже обрадовался такому повороту событий. Уличив момент, он оповестил доверенного человека, что настал час расправиться с Ма Йи Лунгом. В указанном месте Чан передал Дракона в руки губернатора и его людей, мысленно ставя на жизни соперника жирную точку. Единственная деталь не давала суперинтенданту чувствовать себя спокойным, а именно, он подозревал, что очень скоро Дракона хватится пронырливый любовник. Успев выяснить, что именно Хонг Тин Чи способствовал освобождению Ма Йи Лунга, суперинтендант Чан отдал сподручным приказ схватить и доставить к нему старшего инспектора города Лонгйян.

Не раз Дракон Ма от всего сердца благодарил счастливую звезду, под которой он родился, за то, что судьба спасала его, сталкивая с людьми, способными раз и навсегда изменить ход действительности и вызволить из сложной ситуации. Таким человеком некогда оказался Хонг, перекореживший своим появлением всю жизнь Дракона; впрочем, Чи продолжал делать это и теперь, чему Ма Йи Лунг мог только радоваться. На сей раз спасительным обстоятельством стала стычка Дракона с революционно настроенными заговорщиками, чьей заслугой было его недолгое заключение. Господин Мэн и мисс Пак оказались свидетелями нападения на Ма Йи Лунга и, подоспев как раз в миг, когда связанного Дракона столкнули в реку, атаковали преступников и освободили сержанта от пут.

От души поблагодарив за спасение, покидая конспиративную квартиру революционеров, Дракон увидел странную и настораживающую картину: суперинтендант Чан в компании своих головорезов передавал пойманную Йезан посланникам императора, жаждущим расправиться с разжигателями революционных настроений. К счастью оставшись незамеченным, Ма вернулся, чтобы оповестить мятежников об опасности, и благодаря этому большая часть революционеров спаслась бегством. Все же представителям императора удалось поймать нескольких заговорщиков заодно с Ма Йи Лунгом.

Несчастных задержанных сопроводили в укромное место - на закрытый по случаю праздничного дня завод, где перед ними предстал суперинтендант Чан, которому за великолепное сотрудничество был передан туго завязанный мешочек золотых монет.  
Взбешенный немыслимым вероломством Дракон выкрикнул, не сдержав злости:

\- Проклятый девятихвостый лис*! Погоди, твоя игра, которую окажется для тебя же смертельной трясиной!

Чан посмотрел на пленника спокойным взглядом и, улыбнувшись, произнес:

\- Должен тебя расстроить: этого не случится. В отличие от тебя, у меня хватает мозгов, чтобы просчитать все возможные ходы в моей игре, – суперинтендант неспешно приблизился к Ма Йи Лунгу, которого крепко сдерживали подкупленные полицейские. – Я даже готов доказать тебе это. Мои замыслы похожи на партию в шахматы. Кстати, ты умеешь играть в шахматы?

Гневно глядя на соперника, Дракон не ответил.

\- Нет? Не беда. Я тебя научу. Представь себе, что ты – Белый Король. Фигура светлая наивная и слабая из-за своей честности и бесполезных моральных устоев. Все возможные действия написаны у тебя на лбу, и ты даже не пытаешься их скрыть. Я же – Черный Король: образ могущественный, потому что в моих руках тайные и опасные ловушки, от которых тебе не уйти. Ты с самого начала проиграл эту партию, друг мой, и в довершение всего в моих руках оказался твой Ферзь, – обернувшись, Чан подал знак своим подручным, и спустя пару минут те вывели перед Драконом Хонга Тин Чи, руки которого были скованны за спиной наручниками. 

Увидев друга, Ма похолодел.   
Чан достал оружие, устремил дуло в висок инспектора, глянул на Ма Йи Лунга:

\- Твой дружок слишком прыткий, чтобы не обращать на него внимания. Ведь это благодаря ему ты оказался на свободе в самый неподходящий момент, не так ли, Дракон?

Чан усмехнулся и оглядел Чи.

\- А он ничего, этот пресловутый племянник капитана полиции. Красавец. Холеный, как любимый хозяйский жеребец, - имитируя ласку, суперинтендант провел дулом вниз по щеке Хонга, напряженного как натянутая тетива. Тот отшатнулся, тут же ощутив, как холодная сталь грубо уперлась в шею.

\- Отпусти его! Ведь я уже в твоей власти! - отчаянно возопил Ма, опасаясь даже на мгновение предположить, что случиться, если ублюдок Чан выстрелит.

\- Извини, приятель, - с наигранной обреченностью суперинтендант развел руками, - но этого сделать я никак не могу. Ведь я собираюсь тебя прикончить, а поскольку нет сомнений, что уважаемый инспектор Чи захочет отомстить убийце за сердечного друга, у меня могут появиться проблемы. - Чан вздохнул с таким печальным видом, будто и вправду раскаивался в своих страшных намерениях. - Небо мне свидетель, но ты сам вынудил меня поступить именно так. Не суй ты свой длинный нос в мои дела, жил бы себе счастливо до глубокой старости вместе со своим ненаглядным красавчиком.

Мило улыбаясь, Чан кивнул кому-то из сообщников. Не смотря на сопротивление Дракона, двое плечистых парней оттеснили его к жерлу пресса для соевых бобов и столкнули внутрь. Увидев, что предатель Ян Кит с радостным нетерпением завозился с кнопками управления пресса, Хонг ринулся было вперед, но был остановлен дулом упершегося в грудь револьвера.

\- Ах, я подлец! Не дал добра на последний поцелуй, – притворно укоряя сам себя, произнес Чан. Он насмешливо рассматривал Хонга, который не сводил взволнованного взгляда с огромного чугунного пресса, включенный механизм которого уже шумел, разогреваясь и готовясь раздавить своей тяжестью Дракона Ма. – А жаль, вы изумительно смотритесь вместе. Просто пара блаженных уточек*! Но не печалься, – Чан хлопнул Чи по плечу, – я не заставлю Ма долго томиться: ты совсем скоро отправишься вслед за ним.  
Суперинтендант с довольным видом прошествовал к прессу, предвкушая занятное зрелище.   
Он оставил Хонга на мушке револьвера подчиненного. 

Видя, как огромный пресс раз за разом входит в жерло давильни, и затылком чувствуя стук сердца, Хонг не вытерпел, со всей силы двинул плечом дуло револьвера, выбив оружие из руки охранника. Ловя мгновение, Чи подпрыгнул, сгруппировался, подтянув колени к груди, сумел перескочить через собственные скованные наручниками руки, вывести их перед собой. Одним ударом, он сбил с ног помощника Чана, вихрем метнулся к давильне. Подхватив за ноги Ян Кита, Чи опрокинул его прямо под опускающийся пресс. Перегнувшись через край жерла, он протянул обе руки Ма и выволок его, чудом уцелевшего, наружу.

Все это произошло столь стремительно, что суперинтендант Чан опомнился только в миг, когда Дракон и Хонг атаковали его вместе. Подоспевшие на помощь своему начальнику подручные Чана отвлекли на себя Хонга, которому волнение от пережитого и ярость добавили мощи и быстроты. На поднявшийся шум прибежали, оставив своих пленников одних, императорские посланники.   
Ма Йи Лунг должен был позабыть о сбежавшем Чане и помочь Чи справиться со злоумышленниками. Посланцы императора оказались противниками намного более серьезными, нежели прихвостни Чана, большинство которых валялось без сознания.   
Благодаря численному превосходству, титулованные преступники имели все шансы одержать победу. Спасибо расторопным сторонникам революции, которые, освободившись и покинув злосчастный завод, не преминули позвать на помощь полицию: вскоре императорские служаки были окружены и задержаны. 

Арестом руководил инспектор Тонг, которому удалось, к великой радости Дракона, схватить и суперинтенданта Чана.

Прямо на месте опросив свидетелей, среди которых была часть революционной группировки, а так же мисс Пак и Йезан, инспектор Тонг записал их показания и участливо поинтересовался, не нужен ли дамам, пережившим потрясение, врач. Немного позже он подошел с тем же вопросом к Дракону Ма, весьма потрепанному в драке. Ма Йи Лунг, однако, возразил, сказав, что ему нужны сейчас только ключи от наручников, все еще сковывающих запястья Чи. Освободив, наконец, Хонга от наскучивших железных браслетов, Ма тщательно осмотрел его стертые до крови запястья, не замечая любопытного взгляда инспектора Тонга.

\- Полагаю, инспектор, - поспешно осведомился Тонг, словив неодобрительный взор Чи, который тут же сунул руки в карманы, - вы не откажитесь свидетельствовать против суперинтенданта Чана в суде?

\- Безусловно, нет.

\- Тогда я составлю рапорт и пришлю его вам для подписи. – Тонг обернулся к Дракону, чтобы что-то сказать, но как раз в этот миг неожиданный толчок заставил его отпрянуть. 

Изумленный инспектор заметил только, как отпихнувший его Хонг Тин Чи загородил Ма Йи Лунга своим телом и пошатнулся, стоило прогреметь внезапному выстрелу.   
Тонг видел, как Чи, хрипло хватающий ртом воздух, сделал попытку обернуться к Дракону, который судорожно обхватил его, падающего, руками.   
Пронзительный женский визг вывел окружающих из секундного оцепенения; все обернулись к Чану, державшему в руках револьвер зазевавшегося конвойного. К бывшему суперинтенданту тут же подбежали полицейские, отобрали оружие и скрутили.

Вокруг собралась целая толпа. Потерявшего сознание Чи уложили на землю, и Ма Йи Лунг, упавший перед ним на колени, лихорадочно пытался привести друга в чувства. Он разорвал рубаху, чтобы осмотреть ранение.   
Одежда Чи была пропитана кровью; алое пятно расползалось по ткани с ужасающей быстротой.

\- Хонг, Хонг... – чуть слышно повторял Дракон, дрожащими пальцами зажав рану в животе. 

Он вглядывался не верящими глазами в лицо Чи, мечтая разглядеть хоть малейшее движение. 

Кто-то догадался позвать лекаря, который, осмотрев пострадавшего, приказал не медля отвезти его в госпиталь.  
Ма Йи Лунг не позволил санитарам перетаскивать Чи, а, бережно подняв его на руки, сам уложил на носилки. 

Проводив потрясенным взглядом удаляющийся госпитальный кэб, Дракон внезапно ощутил полыхнувшее в груди полымя. Подойдя к окруженному полицейскими Чану, Ма, не обращая внимания на конвой, схватил арестованного за грудки, с небывалой мощью тряхнул и проговорил, глядя в глаза бывшему суперинтенданту с еле обузданным бешенством: 

\- Если с моим другом произойдет несчастье, если он не оправится, клянусь, ты пожалеешь, что голодные волки не разодрали твою мать, и она родила тебя на свет.

Чан ни за что не оставил бы подобную фразу без ответа, если бы не скользкий страх, пробравший насквозь, стоило ему увидеть выражение глаз Ма Йи Лунга.

\- Это ужасно, - вздохнула Йезан, встревожено возведя взор к потолку чайной, где избавлялась от стресса, в компании инспектора Тонга поедая печенья и сдобные булочки. – Никогда бы не подумала, что суперинтендант Чан, всегда такой вежливый, окажется настолько вероломным, страшным человеком.

\- Вы правы, – кивал в ответ Тонг, попивая пахучий жасминный чай. – Однако, будьте уверены, Чан получит заслуженное наказание: человек, которого он ранил, племянник капитана полиции.

\- Да что вы?! Тогда Чану по-настоящему не повезло. - Йезан помолчала минутку, задумчиво жуя кусочек имбирного печенья, и добавила: - Я все же очень рада, что Чан промахнулся и не задел Дракона, - заметив, как Тонг ревниво нахмурился, девушка ннвинно заморгала и улыбнулась: - Было бы очень жаль, если бы Ма подстрелили. Ведь он такой милашка.

\- Зря вы думаете, что Дракон не пострадал, - отозвался инспектор, напустив на себя безразличный вид. - Ма Йи Лунг получил ранение много серьезнее: сердце его разбито.

Йезан непонимающе уставилась на собеседника.

\- Полагаю, сам Ма с радостью принял бы пулю на себя, лишь бы оградить от опасности своего избранника. Ведь Чи специально укрыл Дракона собой от выстрела.

\- Избранника?! Я не ослышалась? Вы сказали - избранника? - барышня выглядела изумленной.

\- Да-да, - Тонг доверительно к ней склонился, - разве вы не заметили, с какой тревогой Дракон возился вокруг раненного. Все знают, что эти двое встречаются уже несколько лет.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что Дракон Ма и этот инспектор Чи вместе спят?! - уточнила Йезан со своей обычной непосредственностью.

Деликатно отведя взгляд, Тонг промолчал столь красноречиво, что у девушки не осталось сомнений.

\- Фи! - Йезан брезгливо поморщилась.

Хотя инспектор в глубине души порадовался такой реакции, поскольку она означала, что Дракон морально упал в глазах барышни и не мог претендовать больше на роль соперника, Тонг решил все же высказаться в защиту Ма, которого очень уважал:

\- Они по-настоящему любят друг друга, а любовь - святое чувство.

\- Любовь между мужчинами - постыдная мерзость! - категорично заявила Йезан.

\- Как можно назвать мерзостью то, что человек пожертвовал собой ради любимого? Много ли вы знаете молодых людей, готовых отдать свою жизнь, спасая избранницу?

Девушка задумалась и смутилась, осознав, что ей нечего ответить: большинство приятелей ее подруг вряд ли были способны на подобный поступок. Йезан даже разозлилась, не умея доказать свою правоту:

\- Вы так рьяно защищаете их! Может тоже предпочитаете девушкам парней?

\- Ну, что вы! - опомнился Тонг. - Я всего лишь хотел услышать от вас ответ, которого ждал. Мне, к примеру, известен один человек, который с радостью умрет ради любимой женщины.

Забыв негодование, барышня с интересом взглянула на инспектора.

\- Этот человек - я, - сказал Тонг и, осторожно взяв ее руку в свои, поднес к губам, заставляя щеки Йезан залиться краской смущения, смешанного с трепетным восторгом. 

* девятихвостая лисица – символ лжи и коварства.  
* утки-мандаринки – символ любви и семейного счастья.


	4. Chapter 4

Дракон Ма не помнил, что отвечал на вопросы инспектора Тонга, на сочувствующие и подбадривающие фразы друзей. Он не мог дождаться, когда же его отпустят, чтобы помчаться в госпиталь, ведь оставаться в неведении было хуже любых страшных известий.   
По дороге сержант настойчиво гнал от себя тревожные мысли, от появления которых сердце начинало стучать столь сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот разорвется. Ма пытался успокоить себя, говоря, что все обойдется: Хонг выкарабкается. Подумаешь, жалкий осколок свинца! Разве может он, этот глупый осколок, навредить человеку, который один сражался с толпой озверевших пиратов? Который бесстрашно защищал жителей своего города от злоумышленников, который столько раз спасал Дракона от смерти? Разве посмеет крошечный кусок мертвого металла отобрать у Ма Йи Лунга его безрассудного, храброго Тигра?!

От быстрой ходьбы, а больше - от волнения и беспокойства, сержант почувствовал, что силы иссякают, и замедлил шаг. Бесцельно блуждающий взгляд Дракона упал на витрину новой кондитерской, мимо которой он как раз проходил. В блестящем стекле Ма Йи Лунг увидел собственное отражение - сутулого изможденного парня в порванной рубахе, измазанной кровью. Кровь Хонга испачкала и штаны Дракона, его руки и лицо. Ма машинально потер тыльной стороной ладони темно-красный след на щеке, присмотрелся, глядя сквозь стекло, и заметил выставленную на продажу выпечку – завлекательные шоколадные кексы, румяные плюшки, облитые матовой глазурью пирожные. Не смотря на твердый характер, его отважный Тигр обожал сладкое, как какая-нибудь легкомысленная барышня… 

Поморщившись, Дракон поспешил уйти подальше от кондитерской, но было уже слишком поздно: тревога пополам с воспоминаниями наводнила мысли, словно сильный поток реки, сорвавший плотину.   
А что, если Хонг не оправится? Что, если больше не встанет с постели? Если оставит меня совсем одного?   
На мгновение Ма представил себя человеком, голова которого не занята приготовлениями к новой встрече и предвкушением очередного свидания. Человеком, которому не к кому спешить, не о ком заботиться, даже если считать заботой мелочь вроде разыскивания именно тех пирожных, которые по душе одному спесивому полицейскому инспектору. Увидев себя лишенным всего этого, Дракон ужаснулся. Он даже прибавил шаг, инстинктивно надеясь прогнать пугающий образ.   
На смену таким размышлениям, однако, поспешили сладкие воспоминания, избавиться от которых было намного труднее.

Часто, встречаясь вновь, они с Хонгом, изголодавшись по ласке, проводили без сна большую часть ночи. К мысли, что неплохо было бы перекусить, молодые люди приходили как-то почти одновременно. Они достаточно долго препирались, решая, кому на сей раз вылезать из теплой постели и идти готовить. Чаще всего победителем в словесных перепалках оказывался Чи, и Ма Йи Лунгу приходилось тащиться на кухню. Обыкновенно Хонг дожидался в кровати и требовал, чтобы еду ему доставляли прямо в постель.   
В последний раз Чи появился на кухне сам как раз с тот момент, когда сержант разогревал остатки недоеденного ужина. Хонг неожиданно, ничего не говоря, приблизился и нежно прислонился к голой спине Дракона, давая почувствовать головокружительное тепло своего тела. Он пропустил руки под руками Ма, положил ладони на грудь и живот, потерся подбородком и щекой о плечо сержанта, который едва не выронил лопатку для помешивания.

\- Не мешай, иначе тут все подгорит, - деловито заявил Дракон, силясь казаться невозмутимым, хотя распалился похлеще, чем жир в его сковородке. Было невероятно тяжело разыгрывать бесстрастность, отчетливо слыша и чувствуя ровное дыхание Хонга и очень детально ощущая спиной и ягодицами непосредственную близость его ничем не прикрытого тела.

Чи насмешливо хмыкнул:

\- Держу пари: ты и пяти минут не устоишь против своих собственных желаний, - шепнул он на ухо Ма, заставив того почувствовать мурашки на коже.

\- То есть, я, по-твоему, совсем безвольный, – возмутился Дракон, прекрасно понимая, что в словах приятеля есть большая доля резона. 

От ярых помешиваний кушанье брызгало во все стороны.

\- Докажи мне, что это не так, - выдохнул Хонг, улыбаясь.

Он неспешно повел ладони по животу Ма ниже, где реакция тела оказалась много красноречивее слов. 

В подобные минуты Дракон мог хоть десяток раз подряд признать Чи победителем спора, если бы этот вопрос хоть сколько-нибудь занимал обоих.   
Ма, конечно же, не выдержал и минуты, забыв о голоде и стоящей на огне еде.   
Чи, зажатый между разделочным столом и Ма Йи Лунгом, стонал во весь голос, ни во что не ставя ни приличия, ни тонкие перегородки стен. После недавних упражнений в спальне он был сильно разгорячен и достаточно растянут, поэтому резкие действия Дракона приносили только удовольствие.   
Впоследствии Ма пришлось около получаса соскребать со дна сковороды обуглившуюся лапшу. 

Воспоминания сменяли друг друга, пока Дракон, не торопясь, брел вдоль улиц, приняв решение оттянуть все-таки миг, когда придется услышать заключение врача и принять его, каким бы оно ни оказалось.   
Ма вспоминал, как однажды любовался отчетливо вырисованными тьмой чертами лица Чи. Керосинку они затушили: ночь была ясная, и лунного света вполне хватало привыкшим к темноте глазам. Хонг весь вечер был задумчив и немногословен. Он даже не язвил, как обычно, и Ма подозревал, что всему виной недавние беспорядки, провоцируемые местным торговцем опиума, которого Чи никак не мог прищучить. Дракон рассматривал сосредоточенное прелестное лицо: поблескивающие в темноте глаза, ровный аккуратный нос, тонко очерченные скулы, четкий контур губ… Не умея побороть соблазн, Ма склонился, легко тронул губами щеку у самого уголка его рта, прильнул к устам, но Чи не ответил. Тогда Дракон вновь выпрямился и проговорил с издевкой:

\- Не соблаговолит ли старший инспектор Лонгйана уделить мне некоторое время?

Хонг, вынырнув из раздумий, посмотрел на него, раздраженно сдвинув брови. А Ма Йи Лунг, довольный, что его, наконец, услышали, приподнял руку друга и нежно поцеловал ладонь:

\- На рассвете мне уезжать. Прошу тебя, побудь со мной немного.

Взгляд Чи потеплел. Он погладил пальцами щеку Ма, коснулся губ. 

Некоторое время Хонг пересказывал сержанту все свои подозрение и известные факты, рассуждал вслух, вспоминая показания свидетелей, пытался воспроизвести приблизительную картину случившегося. К утру Чи был уверен в дальнейших действиях. Он даже поблагодарил Дракона за помощь, хотя тот не проронил ни слова касательно расследования.   
О результатах Ма узнал только спустя две недели, когда снова приехал в Фуджиан – Чи преуспел, и опиумный король был схвачен. 

Сейчас, когда перед Ма Йи Лунгом встала реальная опасность потерять человека, которого он любил всем сердцем, его эмоции, связанные с некоторыми воспоминаниями, усилились вдвое. Дракон с тоской вспомнил единственный раз, когда их отношения с Чи по-настоящему могли распасться. Это случилось, когда Ма обнаружил новое увлечение Хонга – табак. Молодые люди не на шутку повздорили: Дракон, уверенный, что табак – это разновидность опиума, способная нанести человеку необратимый вред, потребовал от друга отказаться от этой прихоти. Как и следовало ожидать, Чи воспротивился, холодно объяснив Дракону, что тот не в праве настолько влезать в его личные дела. Оскорбленный такими словами Ма ответил колкостью, повлекшей за собой неприятную ссору, итогом которой было скорое возвращение сержанта в Гонконг.   
Ма Йи Лунг несколько дней ходил злой и раздраженный, вспоминая давние уязвления и обещая себе больше не появляться в Лонгйане, если Чи перед ним не извинится. Однако очень скоро он изнемог и не выдержал – вернулся сам.   
Ма очень ярко припоминал, с какой страстью Хонг, который, видимо, тоже сильно переживал, его приветил. О табаке они с тех пор не заговаривали; Чи, естественно, не внял Дракону, но первое время старался при нем не курить.   
Сейчас сердце Ма болезненно сжалось при мысли о тех неприятных вещах, которые он наговорил в порыве гнева. Подумать только, из-за сущего пустяка! Ма Йи Лунг подумал, что готов прощать Хонгу все что угодно, лишь бы тот остался жив. 

Медицинская сестра оглядела сержанта Ма подозрительным взглядом. Bпрочем, это было не удивительно, ведь Дракон предстал перед ней все в том же облике солдата, только что явившегося с поля боя. На вопросы необычного посетителя она сдержанно ответила, что пациент Чи жив: пулю извлекли, и врач утверждает, что ранение не слишком серьезное. Однако раненый потерял много крови и все еще находится без сознания.   
Ма Йи Лунг попросил провести его к больному, на что получил категоричный отказ. Дракон принялся уверять, что нисколько не потревожит Чи: он хотел просто увидеть его. Сержанту ответили очень резко, пригрозив, если понадобится, позвать полицию.   
Гневная тирада женщины была прервана на полуслове окликом, в котором очень четко звучали угрожающие нотки:

\- Проводите молодого человека к пациенту. Это приказ. – Ма Йи Лунг обернулся и встретился глазами с суровым взглядом капитана Чи. 

Уверенную напористость сестры как ветром сдуло. Робко кивнув, она сделала книксен и быстро развернулась, предлагая сержанту следовать за собой.

Хотя раненый находился в общей палате, где прочих больных то и дело проведывал врач, и медицинской сестре не нужно было бояться, что странный посетитель навредит пациенту, уходить она не спешила, а с интересом наблюдала, как Дракон нерешительно и медленно приблизился к постели больного. 

Хонг был безжизненно бледным. Черты его лица заострились и выглядели неестественно четкими, будто вылепленными из воска. Ма долго не отводил взгляда от друга, надеясь заметить ритмичное движение дыханья в его теле.   
Чувство, будто ушли последние силы, накрыло Ма Йи Лунга внезапно. С трудом нащупав стоящий рядом с койкой стул, он обессиленно опустился на сиденье, уперся лбом в сложенные на коленях руки. 

Мутная поволока перед глазами таяла, делая контуры окружающих вещей четче: балочный потолок, белые стены с высокими окнами, сквозь которые комнату заливал рыжий свет заходящего солнца. Хонг открыл глаза. Почувствовав рядом чье-то присутствие, он повернул голову на бок, увидел и узнал сидящего рядом человека.   
С трудом превозмогая слабость, Чи поднял руку, неловко коснулся пальцами волос сержанта, который, казалось, уснул, сидя на стуле у койки. Дракон вздрогнул, вскинул голову и взволнованно охнул, уставившись на Чи.

\- Хонг! – воскликнул он, схватив холодную ладонь друга обеими руками. – Благословенное Небо! 

Чи слабо улыбнулся, тепло глядя на Ма Йи Лунга:

\- Ты в порядке? – неуместный вопрос был едва слышен, и Дракон настолько растрогался, что ответил не сразу, стараясь сглотнуть подступивший к горлу комок. 

\- Нет, не в порядке, - воскликнул Ма. – Я чуть тебя не потерял. Как я могу быть в порядке?! – он поднес ладонь Хонга к губам и зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь не выпустить клокочущие в груди эмоции наружу. – Какого черта ты бросился ловить пулю?! Я бы не простил себе, если бы подонок Чан тебя пристрелил.

\- По-твоему, у меня был выбор? - прошелестел Чи, слабо сжав пальцы Дракона своими.

\- Список моих долгов перед тобой и так непомерно длинен, а ты снова спас мне жизнь. 

\- Я не мог поступить иначе. Ведь я люблю тебя. 

Чувствуя, что сдерживаться стало не под силу, Дракон прикусил губу и, немного погодя, проговорил, пытаясь отвлечь себя самого шутливым тоном:

\- Я должен с тобой рассчитаться. И не вздумай умирать теперь.

\- Постараюсь, - отозвался Хонг. 

Улыбаясь, он дотянулся до щеки Ма Йи Лунга, стер кончиками пальцев влажный след. 

Бесшумно, чтобы, так сказать, не нарушать идиллии, капитан Чи отстранил удивленную медсестру от дверей палаты и, посоветовав ей оставить молодых людей в покое на некоторое время, отправился домой, определенно зная, что беспокоиться теперь не о чем.


End file.
